


Best Friend's Brother

by StarrySummers04



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Derek Hale & Scott McCall are Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: “So, you’re sleeping with Derek?” Scott asked as they were getting changed for lacrosse practice.“Yeah, is that okay? I mean, he is your step-brother. It could get pretty weird.” Stiles checked.“Yeah, I guess. Just try not to get pregnant.” Scott joked.“Seriously, Scott?” Stiles deadpanned. Scott just laughed.





	Best Friend's Brother

Ever since Melissa McCall had remarried, Stiles tried to make sure that Scott would visit him to prevent him from having to go to the Hale house. He had nothing against anyone in the family - not in a bad way, at least. Stiles just happened to have the biggest crush on his best friend’s step-brother. Derek Hale was basically walking sex and Stiles had no idea if he could resist that temptation. Of course, his luck was bound to run out eventually.

Scott wasn’t answering any of his texts or calls, so Stiles headed over to the Hale-McCall household and climbed in through Scott’s window, forgetting that his best friend now shares a room with his step-brother. Stiles tumbled into the room, not realising that Derek now occupied the bed under the window and Stiles was now in Derek’s lap. “Um, hello?” Stiles tried, not making any eye contact with Derek.

“You’re Stiles, right?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “Scott talks about you all the time. I wondered if I was ever going to meet you.”

“Well, you have now. Bye.” Stiles replied, getting up from Derek’s lap and heading towards the door.

“You’re welcome to wait here until Scott gets back. Although, he’s with Allison so don’t expect him to be back anytime soon.” Derek laughed, he found it funny how whipped Scott was. Allison could ask anything of his step-brother and Scott would do it, without hesitation, or asking any questions.

Stiles didn’t really want to wait here, in such close proximity to Derek - but he didn’t feel as though he could refuse the invitation. Stiles sat down on the edge of Scott’s bed, ensuring he was as far away from Derek as he could be without it being suspicious. Clearly, Derek had other ideas. He moved from his bed to sit beside Stiles on Scott’s bed. Stiles didn’t know how to get away from him so he decided not to. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea in the world, but Stiles had always been awkward, so why remove himself from a situation like this one? It just wasn’t in his nature. “So, tell me about yourself. I’ve seen you around school and Scott talks about you but that’s about it.” Derek prompted.

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything.” Derek replied. He already knew a bit about Stiles but the gorgeous brunette was an enigma, a mystery that Derek wanted to solve.

“I’m a nerd, I love comics and video games and I love to do research about anything, especially lore, I fell down a hole on a research binge and have been looking at stuff like werewolves and banshees and shit. I never know when to shut up, it’s like word vomit and  you just have to let me get it out of my system. It annoys most people. Scott and I have been friends since we were 3, so he’s used to it but most people avoid me like the plague and I wouldn’t blame you if you did too. That would be a shame since you’re great to look at but I would accept it.” Stiles rambled. Derek just sat watching him with fascination written all over his face. Derek had never met anyone like this, like Stiles and he thought it was a shame that most people couldn’t accept this entertaining man. Instead of answering, Derek just leant forwards and pressed his lips to Stiles’s. That stopped Stiles from talking pretty quickly as he melted into the kiss. The pair sprung apart when they heard a car door slam. “I should probably get going. It’s clear Scott won’t be back anytime soon.”

“Okay.” Derek accepted, wishing Stiles wasn’t going to run away but if that was what he needed to do, then Derek would happily let him.

* * *

 Derek needed to talk to Stiles about what had happened upon their first meeting. Derek had always known about Scott’s best friend but had never actually met him. He had seen Stiles around school though and admired him from afar. Meeting him made Derek even more determined to keep him around.

After school, Derek managed to catch Stiles before he got to his jeep. “Hey, can we talk?” Derek began.

“I’d rather not.” Stiles admitted.

“Okay then, I’ll talk. It was wonderful to meet you and I would love to go on a date with you.” Derek stated, knowing he needed to get to the point to keep Stiles here.

“Yes.” Stiles whispered. Derek then handed Stiles a piece of paper before heading to his Camaro and leaving.

916-555-0124

Stiles smiled to himself. Derek had given Stiles his number.

* * *

 The date went amazingly, Stiles and Derek had lots in common and there was a mutual attraction that had them both acting slightly shy in each other’s presence. After the meal was over, Derek drove Stiles back to his house, his dad was still at work as things had been hectic for the Beacon Hills Police Department. The new couple ended up kissing heatedly in the Camaro before realising the time. Stiles quickly headed back into the house, hoping that none of the neighbours had seen them.

* * *

 The next time Stiles crashed through Derek and Scott’s window, he knew Scott was out as was everyone but Derek. “How long do we have?” He smiled.

“We’ll hear the car door slam. Maybe 2 hours?” Derek offered.

“Good.” Stiles confirmed, surging forwards and joining their lips. This had been going on for about a month now, and Stiles was so glad for the day he’d gone to see Scott only to find Derek instead. Stiles loved having Derek as his boyfriend.

Derek pulled Stiles onto his bed and broke the kiss so that they could remove their shirts. Instead of joining their lips again, Derek took Stiles’s pebbled nipple into his mouth and gently bit it. “Der!” Stiles moaned. Whenever Derek’s hands were on his body, Stiles was hyper-aware of it. Derek removed his teeth and cautiously ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh. “Der, I need you already!” Stiles complained. Derek knew how impatient his lover was, which is why he was usually determined to prolong the foreplay, but considering they never knew how much time they had when at the Hale-McCall house, things usually progressed quickly. Derek kissed down Stiles’s chest, and licked down his stomach until he reached the waistband of his boyfriend’s jeans. “Stop teasing and fuck me already!” Stiles demanded, and who was Derek to not give his boyfriend exactly what he was wanting? Derek quickly undid the button on Stiles’s jeans and pulled them down, along with the younger boy’s underwear and took Stiles’s aching cock in his mouth. Stiles cried out in relief, finally, finally Derek was giving him some much needed friction. But it wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t be enough until Derek was buried balls deep inside his boyfriend. Since the last thing Derek ever wanted to do was hurt Stiles, he crawled back up to the top of the bed and got out the lube out of his bedside drawer.

“Condom?” He asked, knowing Stiles didn’t like to use them, but needing to ask anyway. Stiles shook his head and glared at Derek. No condom it was, then. Stiles settled himself on his back and pulled his remaining clothes off whilst Derek did the same. Once they were both completely naked, Derek slicked up his first finger and gently began to probe at his boyfriend’s hole as he joined their lips and allowed their tongues to dance.

Since they were both too occupied with what they were doing, neither of them had heard the front door open and shut. They didn’t hear the footsteps as someone ran up the stairs. “What the fuck?” Scott asked as he burst into the room. Derek quickly grabbed the bed cover to hide both himself and Stiles from Scott’s glance.

* * *

It turned out Scott had only gone back to the house to get some homework that he needed to complete, with Allison’s help. As he’d gone on his bike, they hadn’t heard any car doors shut. Scott grabbed his homework and left as quickly as he’d arrived, but the mood had been killed so Stiles and Derek got dressed again and kissed goodbye as Stiles left through the door to climb back in his jeep and go home.

* * *

At school the next day, Stiles had been dreading seeing his best friend, but he couldn’t avoid Scott forever. “So, you’re sleeping with Derek?” Scott asked as they were getting changed for lacrosse practice.

“Yeah, is that okay? I mean, he is your step-brother. It could get pretty weird.” Stiles checked.

“Yeah, I guess. Just try not to get pregnant.” Scott joked.

“Seriously, Scott?” Stiles deadpanned. Scott just laughed.


End file.
